


A Planetary Guide

by xsjb (zpnn)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Original Work, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Character Development, Fiction written like non-fiction, Guide, Other, Science Fiction, World Development, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An informational guide to the setting. Written by Revenant with aid from MAI- Actually, written by me, the author, but shush. We're going meta, here.</p><p>Current version history does not reflect progress in Astriferous Parasomnia. Actually, it's post-Trigon. So huge warnings for spoilers, considering (at the time of uploading) I haven't even finished episode one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be such a pain in the ass to write about a planet of my creation through the eyes of one of my created character. Writing practice time.

_// logon: please enter pin: XX-XXX-XXX_

_// accessing justice league databanks: entry Delta-2 Lyrae II > Vykus'Mogen AKA Alecia_

_// loading... 10%... 14%... -͢1̼͍̈́̽̑̆̒2͓̰́̂ͣ%̲̟̫̠̖ͬ̆̈_

_//_

_// the application has encountered an unknown error. please reload._

_..._

_..._

_// logon: please enter pin: XX-XXX-XXX_

_// accessing justice league databanks: entry Delta-2 Lyrae II > Vykus'Mogen AKA Alecia_

_// loading... 10%... 40%... 70%... 100%._

_// loaded._

**===========================================================================**

**THE PLANETARY GUIDE TO ALECIA**

**Version: 1.02**

 

**First Created on: January 19th, 2005**

**Last Updated on: December 31st, 1969**

 

**Created By: tt.cyborg**

**Supporting AI: Unit i183a, System 3m, Version 136-44 (MAI)**

 

**Contact: Unit i183a, System 3m, Version 136-44 (MAI) on channels**

**LPR or LPR-8033. Ping @MAI-RAG1.02. Refer to EMPR-AAI (Severe Only).**

 

**In case of AISHUTDOWN, contact tt.cyborg or jl.batman.**

 

   **===========================================================================**

 

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**===========================================================================**

 

PREFACE

==> [Version History](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13861405)  
==> [About This FAQ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13869624)  
==> [Credits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13869793)  
==> [Word From Revenant (tt.revenant)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13869856)

 

 

PLANET

==> [From Afar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13870429)  
==> [Geography/Proportions/Gravity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13872073)  
==> [Geology](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6045493/chapters/13873261)  
==> Weather  
==> Other Noteworthy Stuff

 

HISTORY

==> A Note  
==> The Beginning  
==> Earth  
==> Moving to the Moving Planet  
==> Pre-Alecia  
==> Formation of the Barrier  
==> Split of the Colonies/Evolution  
====> Humanoid Races  
==> Death of the 103 Magi  
==> Rebirth of the Empire  
==> War between the Uskelokin and Rothkin

 

 

BIOLOGY

==> Physical Characteristics  
==> Creation  
====> Ritual  
====> Intercourse  
====> Birth/Pregnancy  
==> Habitat/Adaptations  
====> Senses  
==> Predators/Prey  
====> Deviations in Diet and Why  
==> Variations  
==> Regarding Other Native Humanoids

 

LANGUAGE

==> Another Note  
==> Relevant Data/Files  
==> The Importance of Names and Titles  
==> Non-Physical Currencies (See Economy)  
==> Some Basic Phrases  
====> Some More Phrases  
==> Some Basic Slang  
==> Outdated Slang  
==> Offensive Stuff  
====> Extremely Offensive Stuff/Traitorous Stuff  
==> Curse Words/Strong Language

CULTURE

==> Basic Stuff  
==> Castes  
==> Classes  
==> Sexes/Genders  
==> Prejudices  
==> Some Jobs  
==> Pop Culture  
==> Everyday Life  
==> Holidays  
==> Celebrations  
==> Mating Season  
==> Values  
==> Slavery

 

 

ECONOMY

==> List of Currencies  
==> Non-physical Currencies  
==> Favours/Deals  
==> Physical Currencies  
==> Trade  
==> System and Distribution

 

 

RELIGION

==> Yet Another Note  
==> Creation Myths

==> Followers of Kaleei  
====> Kaleei

==> Order of the Oosst  
====> Oosst

==> Church of Haajsi  
====> Haajsi

==> Seeds of Hoilehr  
====> Hoilehr

==> Children of Veson  
====> Veson

==> Clutch of Sawaniunna  
====> Sawaniunna

==> Guardians of Gyuan  
====> Gyuan

==> On Atheism  
==> On Law  
==> On Inheritance

 

 

NAMES

==> Birth VS. Born  
==> Common Names  
==> Not Very Common Names  
==> Caste Names/Titles  
==> Class Names/Titles

 

 

GOVERNMENT

==> Important Note  
==> History  
==> Important Laws  
==> On Castes and Classes  
==> Politics  
==> Justice System  
==> Heroes and Villains  
==> Propaganda  
==> Secret Societies  
==> On Magic

 

 

MAGIC

==> Alchemy  
==> Battle Magic  
==> Magic System  
==> Genetic  
==> Regarding Elements  
==> Hiding Magic  
==> Limits  
==> Mages and Society  
==> Magic Variations  
==> Necromancy?  
==> Mind Magic  
==> Mindscapes & Shared Mindscapes  
==> Common Spells  
==> Curses  
==> Hexes  
==> Blessings  
==> Auras  
==> Other Stuff

 

 

TECHNOLOGY

==> Probably The Last Note  
==> Everyday Life  
==> Military  
==> Media  
==> Magic  
==> AIs  
==> Sex Education and Why Outsiders Should Decline For The Love Of Living  
==> Other Stuff

 

OTHER

==> Oops I Lied Here's The Last Note

 

 

POST GUIDE NOTES

==> Okay For Real This Time


	2. VERSION HISTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took longer to format than to write the content. Not really a bad thing, but this required so many edits to keep going now. I do not envy the fic i got inspiration from at all.

**===========================================================================**

**[000] VERSION HISTORY**

**===========================================================================**

**_December 31st, 1969_** 00:00 origin [jl.superman] version 0.0X

I'm not sure how I'm managing to update something that hasn't been created yet, much less from Superman's account. I don't even have permissions here. I'm supposed to be on the guest account. Don't mind me. I'm not even conceived yet, if the time stamp is right. Which it isn't, because I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be 2003. What the hell? Sorry dude, I don't know how I got here either. On the bright side, I managed to 'hack' your account and I'm not even a computer genius yet. Score one for me. I hate computer glitches. I'm just going to type until it kicks me out, I guess, because I'm locked into whatever document this is until it loads oh look its a gui - Note added by jl.superman

 

 **JANUARY 19th, 2005** 16:08 origin [tt.cyborg] version 0.0X

Created file named UNTITLED291.

Root owner, editor, and permission guides handed to tt.revenant and System 3m, Version 136-44 (MAI) - Note added by tt.cyborg

System 3m, Version 136-44 (MAI) renamed to MAI by tt.cyborg

File UNTITLED291 has been renamed to Vykus'Mogen AKA Alecia (abrv VMAA) by MAI

Permissions granted to MAI from tt.cyborg to access files on system RevPersonal

jskh sl i gsw - Note added by tt.revenant

Okay, so I add notes like this? Nice. - Note added by tt.revenant (vbl)

Yes, usually for what you've changed - Note added by tt.cyborg

tt.cyborg has been kicked from permissions for reason (THANK YOU FOR THE ASSISTANCE. WE WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE.) by MAI

File VMAA moved to RevPersonal - Note added by MAI

 

 **JANUARY 19th, 2005** 16:09 origin [tt.cyborg] version 1

File VMAA assigned Version 1. Transcribing process has begun. Sections 1-3 completed. - Note added by MAI

 

 **??? XXXX, 20XX** XX:XX origin [MAI] version X

CORRUPTION DETECTED. Attempting to recover changelog. Please contact MAI for further details. - Note added by MAI

    **===========================================================================**


	3. ABOUT THIS FAQ

**===========================================================================**

**ABOUT THIS FAQ**

**===========================================================================**

This is a guide on everything I've learned about Alecia and Vykus'mogen. It might not be up to date, blah blah blah, nobody's actually cleared to read this yet.

This is a pretty intensive guide, but is pretty much exclusively through my observations and what I've been told or otherwise discovered about the aforementioned kingdom and planet. So, chances are I'm not going to have everything. Fortunately, this is also a work in progress so nobody's going to really give a heck just yet, anyway. MAI has the advantage of being Alecian technology, so they're going to know more than I do. They have, however, informed me that their additions will be minimal. This is mostly because MAI has been programmed not to let loose Alecian secrets to outsiders. Fortunately, I am not an outsider, so MAI has become my... Alecian teacher? I guess.

MAI is short for Unit i183a, System 3m, Version 136-44. There's a load of other numbers too like serial code and personality value and all of that nerdy stuff but MAI informs me that none of these things are actually needed to be added because of security concerns. Something about engineers getting a bit too close for comfort. Poor MAI.

Marked for formalisation procedures. - Note added by MAI

**===========================================================================**

 


	4. CREDITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter should be "Revenant and MAI belong to me, Alecia and everyone on it bar like 5-6 people belong to me, the teen titans and justice league and the characters within belong to their relevant owners". But Revenant doesn't know I'm her owner. She hasn't broken the fourth wall yet, either.

**===========================================================================**

**CREDITS**

**===========================================================================**

I belong to myself. I mean, if we want to go really in depth with this, I was created by at least three to four different people. My living birth parents, whoever exposed me to the Alecian virus thing, my Alecian birth person (the last two people could be the same person, probably) and the Alecian Government legally owns every Alecian, or something. Alecian law is worded a bit weird sometimes.

MAI belongs to me? I don't know. MAI informs me that since they were a gift from the Alecian Government due to the whole killing Trigon thing, they do legally belong to me. The idea and concept behind MAI belongs to some nerd in Alecia, though. Hey, maybe they're an Alecian version of Cyborg. That'd be neat. I'm going to ask MAI to edit in the correct name(s) once I discover who the creator actually is, because MAI is reluctant to put anything in here until I've found it out. I don't know why either.

No, MAI, no use in adding any special formatting until we have to actually credit someone here. Thank you. We'll probably need to move out of the Watchtower to go back home in a few hours. Yeah, Starfire's still being interviewed. It's not been that long, only a few minutes. I can see Robin getting more and more impatient from the floor below. This is the longest they've been apart in three days.

... Ugh, mark that last paragraph for deletion. I went off topic again. Thanks.

In terms of you - our readers - writing academic papers or whatever,  you're allowed to quote  and redistribute parts of the guide... but only if you have the relevant permissions. If not, and you've somehow managed to access these files without hacking the Justice League systems? I'm at a loss. It means someone's already broken the law, because I really don't want this anywhere else but here until it's ready, and I'd like credit where it's due, thanks. Someone's earned an ass-whooping. Just don't copy this. Please. It hurts my heart. Insert sad face.

I'd also like to credit my past and future selves for parts of this. Turns out the three years I was dead, I wasn't just rotting away in a coffin somewhere. My dreams are telling me about this. More on this later, in the magic section. Mostly 'cause I'm still figuring this out. Maybe I should probably axe that bit, too.

**===========================================================================**

 


	5. WORD FROM REVENANT (tt.revenant)

**===========================================================================**

**WORD FROM REVENANT (tt.revenant)**

**===========================================================================**

I'll probably add any notes from the about this FAQ section here later. Figured I'd add this as another note because I kind of like making notes. It's interesting to see MAI work with technology.

This guide could probably get me in a lot of trouble with the Alecian government. It's not illegal, as per se, but it could be seen as 'leaking war secrets'. Considering I'm not telling you how to decimate the military or win a war against them, I'm not. Let me clarify - the Empire of Alecia is corrupt. It views any negative opinion against it as slander and a traitorous offence, so most people here stick to creating Alecian propaganda or veiling the contempt of the Alecian Empire behind metaphors. Fortunately, this is completely hosted off world. MAI is under strict instructions to make sure this guide don't fall into Alecia's hands. As much as I love the planet, I do not love the greedy people who have risen into power. As I was born after they ascended into power, however, I don't actually remember a better time. Maybe the planet's always been a fucked place.

I'll stay as 'neutral' as possible though.

Someone's calling me on the communicator. So I suppose it's time to go back home. - Note added by tt.revenant (vbl).

**===========================================================================**

 


	6. FROM AFAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say that Revenant hasn't covered.

**===========================================================================**

**FROM AFAR**

**===========================================================================**

Alright. Back at the tower. Nobody has an idea what I'm working on and it's going to stay that way for a while, I think. It's not that they don't want to find out, though. Starfire's staying at the watchtower for a bit longer - I'm a little worried, but I think she'll be fine. Wonder Woman said there's a few more things to go over regarding some things Starfire mentioned, so it seems to be more of an issue of clarification rather than anything really bad. I hope. Heard Cyborg and BB put up some sticky notes on the wall outside a few minutes ago, but they're being surprisingly courteous. Maybe it's because I seem very engrossed in speaking some unfamiliar language to a little robot thing. Maybe it's the most I've been able to speak in a while. Thanks for not judging me, MAI.

Anyway, back to the guide...

This list of documents is a guide for Alecia, or as the Justice League likes to refer to it as, the 'Native People of That One Planet We Accidentally Found After Getting Thrown Into The Void'. This guide gets to get you all nice and cozy to learn all of the secrets of this secret planet. For reasons I obviously don't know about yet, you're here to learn some stuff. Just kidding, you mentioned diplomacy or something. Whatever. When did the Justice League get involved with that, anyway?

We're not quite sure how to get to Vykus'mogen yet, and that's not just because of the fact that the Council likes to censor anything that even implies they're being put at a tactical advantage. Our history is either heavily censored or just hidden completely. Because that helps everyone. Insert highest sarcastic snort in the history of anything. See, humans aren't the only backwards race. Our government's pretty fucked too, guys.

From a distance, our planet is pretty freaking huge. Bigger than Earth. About three or four times bigger, actually. Alecians populate less than 20% of the planet. More like 11%. Another 6% are refugees and prisoners from other races. So about 17%. Roughly. Very very roughly. It was on some statistics somewhere for the topic of population brought up in politics. I kind of zoned out after that. I'll get back to you on that one. I'll get back to you on a bunch of stuff, though, because this is literally what this was made for. Point one for the annoying blonde, no points for you, figurtive observer.

Interestingly, our magic is attuned to follow the planet to some degree - portals and teleportation magic in particular. Though we can use our magic anywhere, it's stronger on the planet or if we draw from the planet. Sort of like a pocket dimension, except not really. This is covered under the magic section, probably? I don't know yet. I'm still hitting revisions. I can personally feel a similar kind of thing coming from Eart on a lesser scale, so I'm guessing it's to do with magic in general rather than a special kind of magic. It's an innate thing, I'm pretty sure, but people like to disagree with me on that.

Bam. Revenant out.

**===========================================================================**


	7. GEOGRAPHY/PROPORTIONS/GRAVITY

**===========================================================================**

**GEOGRAPHY/PROPORTIONS/GRAVITY**

**===========================================================================**

Cool. Science stuff. So, Alecia is a terrestrial planet. The surface is solid and capable of supporting wildlife. It is probably visible to the naked eye, and it's known by the ancients of a few planets. Tameran in particular, because I keep catching the planet in Starfire's ancient astrological stuff, which kind of hints that Alecia was in Starfire's system for some period of time. Around a few thousand years, if the first and last known sightings are correct. This is one of the lengthiest stays Alecia has recorded anywhere outside of the Archiver's stuff.

The closer to the spire you get, the more hecked up the geography gets, and the less familiar by Earth standards, too. Soil could become crystal, plants become multi coloured, twisted, mutated.

However, our planet is nowhere near fully explored - partly due to the dangers it holds. A lot of the 'harmless' environment can turn out to be very poisonous and outright deadly. The places that 'seem more like earth' are particular offenders of this. If it looks too normal, chances are that they're not normal at all Chances are you may have inhaled (very poisonous) hallucinogens and you're being exposed to familiar hallucinations of home before you die and get eaten.

So, you know, don't explore Alecia without an experienced guide or ten. It's a bit fatal if you don't.

Two areas can almost look like different planets entirely. There is a diverse array of biomes and habitats from what we can tell, though Alecia (the capital) is in a mountainous and windy area, with rivers and trees. It may be more of a forest mountain sort of thing... with floating islands... Ah, yeah. Floating islands. Some of them are man-made, some of them have been around longer than we have. The ones that move without aid are the latter, the man-made ones don't move unless manually moved or if they're in the magical currents of the natural ones. They usually have small slices of nature from various biomes - and they're also the reason why we know about there being multiple crystal biomes. We do have one, at the very edge of the Alecian empire, but it is constantly under threat by the Uskelokin. More on those magical scaly people later.

Anyway, Alecia's diameter is around twenty one thousand miles, the orbit is five earth years, (which we call a wave) and a day is thirty hours (a blink). Our months correspond to two earth months. We call these 'shifts'. There are thirty shifts in a five year span.

So like this, basically. One blink is a little longer than one day. One shift is two months. One wave is thirty shifts. These are the closest approximate terms to the shadowtongue translations, anyway.

The Alecian calendar comes with a 'Alecian to Earth' translator somewhere for the online stuff, and people usually provide earth times as well, but they aren't as accurate with the barrier and all.

Gravity... well, it gets a little weirder here. The barrier messed with the atmosphere, gravity, and weather in quite a few locations. The gravity is a little less than Earth in some spots, more Earthlike in others (closer to the spire), and in some places barely there at all (certain trenches at the biggest distance from the spire). It's partly due to how the barrier has saturated the land in magic to some extent, and how the chaotic magic has affected the environments. I'm not the expert here. MAI keeps beeping at me to consult a system administrator and blanking out random lines every time I try to go into further detail about the effects here.

So instead, let's talk about weather! The Empire of Alecia's weather is usually pretty hot, sometimes massively so. A lot of the magic is contained into the planet, so a lot of our weather is magical.

And by magical, I mean raining fireballs or water spouts, fog you can get lost in and hallucinate in, raining mercury, strange smelling winds, multicolored rain and hail, ash blowing through, the occasional rise in spirit energies that end up with the lines between the living and spirit world becoming loose on the planet... Lots of stuff. The raining mercury seems to have been blown over by strong winds, probably from one of the unexplored biomes. Mercury is just as poisonous here as it is on Earth. We haven't adapted to it yet.

Am I using the word biome right, MAI?

**===========================================================================**

 


	8. GEOLOGY

**===========================================================================**

**GEOLOGY**

**===========================================================================**

Just leaving it at "like Earth but we have some other rocks and metals and stuff too" would be a cop out. Most of the stuff I have here is from asking a few of the metalsmiths, blacksmiths, armor makers, and whatever else is in this section of the market.

MAI reports seventy five hundred different metal kinds within the mines alone. We can't access the full list - those are available to the military and smithing libraries for the AI alone - but we can access some common types of elements we have.

 ** _Yaaninite_** **-** Usually a sort of orange, flecked with dark teal and red in some spots in the untreated variety. The redder varieties can denote magical exposure, which isn't a fully bad thing - Yaaninite is made harder by magical exposure, and absorbs it quite well. It usually needs frost magic to become solid again in the first place. It needs a fire and to be melted and stirred around quite a bit before the dark teal and red melts out. I'm not quite sure what happens to the teal, the smith never went into detail on that.

But yes, unfortunately heat causes the magic to leak out as well - the liquid format doesn't hold the magic. This is usually used in armour for colder places - the ideal material to use against a frost mage/environment. It's very heat conductive as well, so it is usually paired with nonconductive materials underneath like Xianhin wool for insulation and Tannkshinora leather for helpful armor coverage. It's readily available in huge amounts, so it isn't extremely valuable. We usually ship Yaaninite out to the colder sectors for street lamps if we don't use it in armour, though it can be used to store magical items as well. Yaanninite isn't magnetic, but it can be controlled by the metalbenders and metalweavers here. There are reported struggles with metahumans with said abilities using it due to unfamiliarity, but it can be done. Yaaninite is versatile.

 ** _Divinium_** \- DO NOT MINE OR SMITH THIS IF YOU'RE NOT AN ALECIAN OR NONMAGICAL FOR WHATEVER REASON. IT CAN AND LIKELY WILL KILL YOU. PAINFULLY. This isn't even propaganda. I've seen entire mines come down because someone wanted a pay rise. Doesn't apply if you're resistant to magic, though I don't know what it'll do if this is the case. Not even Alecians are resistant to Alecian magic. It could still be dangerous, anyway.

This is a really unique material. It's a kind of living metal. Very solid. Though it's not completely indestructible, it can regenerate into its assumed shape. Highly magically conductive, it can hold many centuries of magic. Which is exactly what it does so deep down in the planet. It's usually dangerous getting down this deep, but it is possible to mine. The largest deposit ever found in one location was the size of London. The average size of a deposit is the size of a human heart. You do the math - they're still mining London-Divinium. That's an unofficial name for the site, by the way.

It is rare and highly sought for. It can and will attack people trying to mine this without the proper blood and magics. As in, outsiders. It is highly sought for in religious items, weapons (and by weapons, I mean fighting constructs, they're awesome), and artifacts. If combined with the correct elements and materials, it can also be smithed into anti-magic or anti-alecian materials. You didn't hear this one from me. Easily identifiable - glows a faint blue/silver when naturally occurring, a very smooth and shifting metal in liquid and solid form, but not at all soft. Curious. Said to be the solidified blood of Veson, it is highly prized. Highly sought for regardless of what magic it's taken in. The magic can be absorbed back into an alecian, but it can take a long time to 'drain' it. Drained divinium stops 'living'. It becomes a solid thing. If infused with certain elements which I don't remember the names of, it can even stop absorbing magic. That's one of the first steps to making it anti-magic. If you can get the metal to listen to your will, it is very, very, prized. (Divinium armor is legendary. A knight in diviinium armor is a knight you definitely need on your side. My local metalsmith has been trying to get his hands on this for forty years.)

 ** _Exisnine_** \- Some kind of very illogical gases collecting at the top of the spires, near to the barrier. Why is it illogical? Something to do with the magic or the atoms. I'm not entirely sure. It's usually colourless, but can appear yellow in some conditions, such as when it is brought down out of the atmosphere. It's a halogen of some sort - it produces salt with Yaaninite (creating Yaaninium Exisnide - a kind of poison that the Yaaninite absorbs and amplifies with any magic. Magical variations of Yaaninium are harder to treat and make the poison a good last resort. Very visible, though easy to dissolve and easy to conceal in orange-yellow drinks). Fortunately, it's not odorless. Exisnine smells a bit like... talcum powder and petrol, but not quite.

Exisnine poisoning will be under biology.

Oh, here's Starfire now.

**===========================================================================**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**===========================================================================**

**NOTE**

**===========================================================================**

 

The history of this planet is a little unclear at times. We’ve got a few reasons for that, but our main one is simply because our planet’s current leadership is corrupt. They change the history to suit them and teach the new version of the history. Any artifacts or evidence pointing to the contrary is sealed within the underground levels of The Spire. It's only been successfully broken into twice in the past hundred years, so a lot of the artefacts get to collect a lot of dust… And anyone speaking against this ‘new history’ gets brainwashed and tortured for their trouble. Oh boy. Maybe I shouldn’t be talking about this here right now, but it’s a bit… ugh. Kind of illegal to talk about on Alecia but we’re on Earth so we’re good.

 

Where were we? Oh, yeah – propaganda influences the history a lot. I’ll put down everything I know on both sides, though. I'm no history major either, so this'll need some expanding. MAI, we might need to interact with anything you've got in your archives about that. The Archiver isn’t corrupt, fortunately, but since the fall of the previous Arbiter, she's completely disappeared. Which is unfortunate, because now the corruption goes unchecked and all sorts of dodgy stuff is happening and nobody really knows the history of anything. Time to give Alecia a visit - maybe I'll find it!

 

**===========================================================================**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**===========================================================================**

**THE BEGINNING**

**===========================================================================**

Okay, so we know Earth's got this real controversial way of how they began. Some think it was made by a big bang, some think it was their god or gods, whatever. I'm not here to debate on that, but our planet thinks the entire universe was created from the shadows. Is this true? I genuinely don't know. I suppose we'd think this because of our powers - not just our magic, but our innate abilities to do with the darkness too. There was a verse in one of our holy books that talks about it. I'll note it down here shortly.

It's going to be blank here for a bit! I need to quote that and get all philosophical about it, and then talk about how our races came into being and stuff. Evolution still exists.

**===========================================================================**

 


End file.
